Metroidover:Candidatos para artículos destacados/Archivo
En esta sección encontrarás todas las anteriores votaciones, tanto aceptadas como rechazadas para Artículos Destacados. Nota.- Pueden estar desactualizadas. Febrero 2011 (votación para escoger el artículo de marzo-2011) Pesadilla ;Nominado por : 14:34 25 feb 2011 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : El articulo numero 100 del wiki se merece ser destacado!!!, buenas imágenes y excelente info * Buen artículo.-- 19:34 1 mar 2011 (UTC) * Exelentes imagenes e info Supermetroid 00:26 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Cerebro Madre ;Nominado por : Rodriguez 23:50 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : Es un artículo muy completo, por ende creo que debería ser el destacado. Ademas este jefe rulea -- 00:09 2 mar 2011 (UTC)No tengo nada en contra del señor Stricknit, pero este artículo me gusta ^^ Enero 2011 (votación para escoger el artículo de febrero-2011) Sylux ;Nominado por : 22:39 18 ene 2011 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : Por que quiero que sea destacado? Fácil es un gran articulo, bien detallado tanto en información como en imágenes '' * 01:13 19 ene 2011 (UTC)Estoy de acuerdo con el Señor Stricknit, este artículo se ve muy completo, y Sylux es genial :D * Sylux es la ley y parece que no se rindió, pero aparte de eso, el artículo es uno de los mas completos que hay aqui y tiene mucha información. Rodriguez 16:44 23 ene 2011 (UTC) * El artículo esta muy completo y bien redactado... además como dice Rodriguez, Sylux RULES!!--[[User talk:M. trainer|'M. trainer']] WikiDex • SmashPedia 03:20 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Noviembre-Diciembre 2010 Samus Aran ;Nominado por : Lizerlig 15:15 20 nov 2010 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : ''(Considero el Artículo bastante completo, con muchas imágenes y muy bien detallado, es más considero que es el artículo mas importante de toda la Metroidover ¡es la protagonista de la saga ¿o no?!) Adam Malkovich ;Nominado por : 15:26 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : Artículo sumamente completo, buena información bastante detallada y con muy buenas imagenes para que los usuario las puedan ver, sin duda merece estar como artículo destacado :p --Gobera 12:42 22 nov 2010 (UTC) , un artículo con bueno datos y detalles del personaje, sin duda merece ser destacado --Sylux 20:04 26 nov 2010 (UTC) estoy de acuerdo con este articulo,este personaje me inspiro mucho,cuando murio,me quede decepcionado.por eso le he dibujado esta lapida para homenajearle: Voto anulado. Motivo: Usuario bloqueado. Metroid Prime Hunters ;Nominado por : [[User talk:M. trainer|'M. trainer']] WikiDex • SmashPedia 16:57 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : Artículo muy completo del juego, donde se explica de manera detallada todos los modos del juego, la historia de este, sus personajes y mucho más. Debería ser un artículo destacado. * -- 19:13 21 nov 2010 (UTC), buen artículo, de verdad muy informativo :p * -- 21:56 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Todo mi apoyo. Este artículo es todo un ejemplo a los demás y realmente nos demuestra como deberían ser todos los artículos sobre los juegos. * --TheTrueDarkness 19:15 26 nov 2010 (UTC) lo considero bastante completo, y con muchas imágenes bonitas n.n * --Sylux 19:27 26 nov 2010 (UTC) el juego me costo pasarmelo,pero lo tenia todo,es magnifico.yo voto por este articulo. Voto anulado. Motivo: Usuario bloqueado. Octubre 2010 Rayos ;Nominado por zoramaster97 : Zoramaster97 02:00 21 sep 2010 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : (escribe aquí alguna opinión sobre el artículo) Rhedogian ;Nominado por : 23:49 22 sep 2010 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : (La verdad a pesar de tener pocas imagenes tiene informacion completa de esta bestia de Other M, ademas de que es una de las criaturas con mas informacion completa, curiosamente inicio como una mala traduccion) : (es bastante completo realmente, pero la criatura no parece ser digna de destacarse o eso es lo que pienso yo, la verdad es que tendria que pensarlo, no votare a favor por lo que dije antes pero tampoco votare en contra, ya que siento una gran admieacion por STRICKNIT y lo respeto como usuario, lo pensare muy bien) :--Lizerlig 01:10 1 oct 2010 (UTC) :PD: lo de la mala traduccion es culpa mia ironicamente yo cree el articulo jajaja SALUDOS. Metroid: Other M ;Nominado por : Lizerlig 13:55 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos : (Es un artículo realmente completo y digno de estar entre los artículos destacados, creo que cumple con las exigencias de Metroidover) : (La verdad es un articulo muy completo y es digno de destacarse pero no se.. yo pienso que los articulos destacados serian mas dignos para Criaturas o personajes digo yo, es mi punto de vista aunque tambien lo pensare ya que sin duda esta bien cuidado.) --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 14:25 11 oct 2010 (UTC) * La verdad ya me decidi este articulo es de verdad merecedor del articulo destacado del mes, tiene mi voto ! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 20:12 13 oct 2010 (UTC) * Muy completo, buena información y bien ilustrado. A favor. -- 07:37 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Helix ;Nominado por: --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 14:22 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ;Opiniones y votos: (La verdad considero que el articulo tiene buena informacion y esta bastante completo) Junio 2009 Votaciones finalizadas. * Resultados: Trace nuevo artículo destacado con 2 , 0 y 0 Neutrales. ' *'Nombre del artículo: Trace *'Usuario que nomina': Metrox *'Razones': El artículo se encuentra bastante completo, es una buena referencia para otros artículos similares. *'Firma': -- 01:30 1 jun 2009 (UTC) * acuerdo con Metrox el articulo esta bien hecho y merece se un articulo destacado. Stricknit 23:39 17 jun 2009 (UTC) * Iba a nominar otro artículo pero como no somos muchos usuarios activos poca gente lo votaría teniendo en cuenta que ya habían dos más. Éste es el que me parece más completito de entre los dos :). --Zolovian 05:56 18 jun 2009 (UTC) * Los dos habeis nominado vuestro personaje de preferencia en MPH XD. --Zolovian 05:56 18 jun 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *'Nombre del artículo': Spire *'Usuario que nomina': Prime_H *'Razones': El artículo posee información completa sobre lo especificado en dicho artículo *'Firma': -- 10:40 4 jun 2009 (UTC) Diciembre 2008 Votaciones finalizadas. * Resultados: Dark Samus nuevo artículo destacado con 3 , 0 y 0 Neutrales. ' ---- *'Nombre del artículo: Dark Samus *'Usuario que nomina': Karring *'Razones': Es un artículo bastante completo en cuanto a información, su autor se lo ha trabajado, y cuenta con buenas imágenes. Es mejorable, pero aun así está muy bien hecho. De los últimos artículos hechos, es el mejor que he visto. *'Firma': --Karring 08:38 11 dic 2008 (UTC)Karring * Usuario:.Anonimus. es claro,,tiene muy buena informacion y realmente bien trabajado * Usuario:Brayan Sneider * Metrox 01:02 27 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Hablamos?. Es mejorable, pero su largo contenido e imagenes muestran que es obra de un muy buen trabajo. Categoría:Votaciones